Dannoh403's moral lesson (in a story)
What's goin' on dudes, Dannoh403 back again and today, we are playing on- No, wrong intro. (subscribe to my youtube channel @TheDannoh403) What's up guys it's Danny. Today, I'm bringing you quite a moral lesson for you to ponder. Enjoy, and...yeah. Chapter 1...of 1 Once upon a timey wimey thing, there was a man named Phil. He lived in Florida, and had a nice house on the coast. He had everything he could want, and lived a simple, quiet life in his beach house. Every day, Phil would go outside to the beach and enjoy a nice long walk up and down the shoreline. He would feel the warm, soft sand beneath his toes and the cool sea spray on his face. Sometimes, he would walk up to the boardwalk further down, near the city to walk out over the water and listen to the waves crashing on the shore. One day, he had the boardwalk all to himself, a welcome change from the hustle and bustle of all of the residents of the nearby tourist trap. He was looking down at the waves, contemplating their beauty when he saw a shark swim by. At first he panicked, but something about the shark seemed rather different. It looked up at him, actually looked at him. He could tell it was focused on him, as it was looking up at him as it maintained it's eternal cycle of forward motion. It was fixated on him, watching him with almost adoring eyes. The shark seemed intrigued, if not even somewhat attracted to him. While Phil found this quite strange, he found this fish's infatuation somewhat funny, like a lost puppy...with more teeth. Despite what Phil knew about not feeding wild animals, he found a discarded chicken mcnugget (trademark) on the boards and tossed it to the shark, who breached the water majesticly and caught it in midair. Phil chuckled lightly and began his walk back to the beach house. This little cycle kept on for months. Phil began going straight down to the boardwalk every day and and spending time with his "pet". The shark became more and more infatuated, staring up at him every day. One day, Phil was on his way back when he found a nice seashell in the surf. He bent over to grab it and saw something move by his foot, he jumped up in fright when his pet shark suddenly appeared, nuzzling his ankle. He calmed himself and reluctantly patted it's nose. The shark circled him and dove deeper underwater. A few minutes later, it appeared by his feet again, with something wrapped around it's neck. Phil bent to pick it off, thinking it was litter, but found that it was a precious jeweled necklace. The shark once again dove down, and appeared five minutes later with a golden goblet in it's mouth. Phil yelped with excitement, and, not wanting to waiting for the shark to bring it to him, jumped head first into the water, diving towards the jewels. However, his pet shark opened it's mouth and clenched it's teeth on his back. He couldn't even get back above water before the shark had completely devoured him. Moral of the Story: Don't take handouts from sharks, because they might just be trying to eat you. THE END Section heading Write the second section of your page here.